wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Uldaman
History :Uldaman is an ancient Titan vault that has laid buried deep within the earth since the world's creation. Dwarven excavations have recently penetrated this forgotten city, releasing the Titans' first failed creations: the Troggs. Legends say that the Titans created troggs from stone. When they deemed the experiment a failure, the Titans locked the troggs away and tried again - resulting in the creation of the dwarven race. The secrets of the dwarves' creation are recorded on the fabled Discs of Norgannon - massive Titan artifacts that lie at the very bottom of the ancient city. Recently, the Dark Iron dwarves have launched a series of incursions into Uldaman, hoping to claim the discs for their fiery master, Ragnaros. However, protecting the buried city are several guardians - giant constructs of living stone that crush any hapless intruders they find. The Discs themselves are guarded by a massive, sentient Stonekeeper called Archaedas. Some rumors even suggest that the dwarves' stone-skinned ancestors, the earthen, still dwell deep within the city's hidden recesses. Summary Uldaman is an archaeological dig site in Khaz Modan, central Azeroth. * Also known as: Ulda, Uld * Found in: the Badlands, west of the entrance from Loch Modan * Enemy level range: 35-47 * Minimum Level to Enter: 30 * End boss: Archaedas, a level 47 elite male guardian, see article about him for fighting strategy The majority of Uldaman is populated by Stonevault Troggs and Shadowforge Dwarves, as well as beasts, including bats, scorpids and basilisks. Separately from the general populace, there are other, more notable characters scattered around the site; these include: * Ironaya, a female guardian; requires the Staff of Prehistoria to gain access to her chamber * Obsidian Sentinel, drops an item needed for the Mage's class specific quest, see the quest section below * Grimlok, the king of Troggs * Galgann Firehammer, a Dark Iron dwarf with minions, guarding a quest chest * Revelosh, a mini Trogg boss who drops the main part of the Staff of Prehistoria * The three lost Dwarves: Olaf, Eric "The Swift" and Baelog, guarding the chest containing the upper part of the staff * Annora , the only artisan-level enchanting trainer in Azeroth. Quests Alliance * Find a Crumpled Map in the Badlands at Hammertoe's dig site (53,34), read that and take the quest to Prospector Ryedol south of there. ** Find Hammertoe Grez in Uldaman. He's outside of the instance. *** Get Hammertoe's Amulet by killing Magregan Deepshadow and return the amulet to Hammertoe. **** Take Hammertoe's Amulet to Prospector Ryedol in the Badlands. ***** Take Hammertoe's Amulet to Historian Karnik in Ironforge (Hall of Explorers). ****** Find Advisor Belgrum and give him his note (Hall of Explorers). ******* Speak to Historian Karnik (Hall of Explorers). ******** Kill Ambassador Infernus in Angor Fortress and bring proof of his death to Advisor Belgrum in Ironforge (Hall of Explorers). ********* Find the Tablet of Will in Dig Three, and return them to Advisor Belgrum in Ironforge (Hall of Explorers). * ** *** Kill troggs just like for Indurium **** Get urns outside the instance * From Prospector Stormpike in Ironforge Hall of Explorers. ** Read Baelog's Journal, get the Gni'kiv Medallion from the chest next to the journal, get the Staff of Tsol by killing Revelosh, combine the staff and medallion to make the Staff of Prehistoria that will open the Map Chamber. Kill Ironaya and enter the chamber. * Starts from a drop in Uldaman ** Bring five silver bars to Talvash del Kissel in Ironforge (Forlorn Cavern) *** Find remains of a Paladin inside the instance **** Find three gems inside the instance: Dig 2, Dig 3 and Stone Vault ***** Defeat Archaedas (final boss) * ** * Get Krom Stoutarm's treasure, outside the instance in North Common Hall. * Defeat Archaedas (final boss) and get the discs from the treasure room north of Archaedes. Take them to High Explorer Magellas in Ironforge ** Take your reward voucher to Dinita Stonemantle in the Ironforge bank. Reward is a 14 slot bag and some potions. Horde * The Discs are found at the end of the instance after the last boss is killed. ** Bring the discs to a Seer on Thunder Bluff's lower rise. * This part is done elsewhere. ** The mushrooms are inside and out of instance. * Outside the instance. The quest log is perfectly accurate. Read it. * Horde 4-step, starts in Orgrimmar **Part 1: Get the quest from the Droffers salvage shop in the Drag in Orgrimmar, then farm outside the cave entrance for the necklace. It's the same one for the alliance quest, but you can't right-click to start. That's what starts the Alliance part. **Part 2: Go back to Orgrimmar, trade it in, and go back to Uldaman. The paladin is inside the instance, pretty close to the start, and marked by a yellow dot. **Part 3, : Go to Jarkal in Kargath to strike a deal with him. *** Get the topaz in a vase near the Lost Dwarves' camp, the ruby in a stone chest across from Galgann Firehammer, the sapphire drop from Grimlock the Trogg 'king', and the power source drop from the final boss, Archaedas. **** Go to Jarkal in Kargath, then Droffers in the Drag, then back to Jarkal again for final reward. Neutral * and ** *** : Martek the Exiled wants the flakes of Indurium you can loot from Troggs in the Badlands. The completion of this quest opens up a quest at Pozzik in the Shimmering Flats (Thousand Needles): **** : Pozzik wonders why the Brassbolts brothers' cars have gotten faster and thus wants you to steal their plans. But first you must distract Rizzle Brassbolts off his guard. ***** : Zamek activates a bomb that distracts Rizzle. Quickly enter the hut, read the plans, accept the quest and take the stone back to Pozzik. He then unlocks you a repeatable quest: ****** none Indurium Ore (tb): This repeatable quest requires you to obtain 4 Indurium Ore samples to Pozzik. Indurium can be mined from Indurium Veins in the instance. Reward: 6 silver; yields no experience and no reputation points (as these goblins are factionless), but can be done an infinite amount of times. * This can be done inside and outside the instance. Drops from the dwarves. The quest is given by Rigglefuzz in Badlands. * The tablet is in the pre-instance of Uldaman in one of the halls. The quest itself is given by a dwarf named Theldurin the Lost in southern Badlands (51,76). Mage * ** *** **** Make sure you have a tank. The Obsidian Sentinel (the mob to kill, level 42 elite) is by the back entrance to the instance, in the Echomok Cavern, which is accessed through the cave directly southeast of the 'U' in "Uldaman" on Badlands map. Bosses Archaedas * of ... Finger, 50 armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Two-Handed Sword, 42.7 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases damage by 10 for 8 sec. * Two-Handed Mace, 42.7 DPS, +5 Str, Equip: Improves your chance to get a critical strike by 2%. Galgann Firehammer * Cloth Shoulders, 51 Armor, +10 Spr, Equip: Increases damage done by Fire spells and effects by up to 14. * Gun, 25.4 DPS, +1-3 Fire Damage. * Two-Handed Axe, 35.6 DPS, +6 Str, +5 Agi, +19 Sta. * Gun, 22.8 DPS, +7 Shadow Resistance. Grimlok * Two-Handed Polearm, 40.9 DPS, +10 Str, +15 Agi, +15 Sta. * Cloth Chest, 68 Armor, +10 Sta, +5 Int, +20 Spi. * One-Handed Mace, 28.7 DPS, +8 Str, +4 Agi. Ironaya * of ... Mail Wrist, 165 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Two-Handed Staff, 37.2 DPS, +8 Str, +20 Sta. * Cloth Legs, 51 Armor, +9 Sta, +8 Int, +15 Spi. Must have the Staff of Prehistoria to summon this boss from the map room. The staff is composed of 2 pieces, The Shaft of Tsol and Gni'kiv Medallion. Obsidian Sentinel * Target of the Mage quest: Power in Uldaman Ancient Stone Keeper * Cragfists of the ... Plate Hands, 300 Armour, +5 Def, random stats (link goes to Bear) * Rockshard Pauldrons Mail Shoulders, 186 Armor, +2 Str, +9 Int,, +9 Spi Other "Phat Lewt" Drops * One-Handed Sword, 27.2 DPS, +6 Str, +6 Sta. * One-Handed Axe, 30.3 DPS, +4 Agi, Chance on hit: Punctures target's armor lowering it by 100. * Leather Head, 95 Armor, +5 Agi, +6 Sta, Equip: Increased Axes +7. * One-Handed Sword, 27.9 DPS, +4 Str, +8 Agi. * Plate Head, 303 Armor, +10 Agi, +15 Sta, Use: Charge an enemy, knocking it silly for 30 seconds. Also knocks you down, stunning you for a short period of time. Any damage caused will revive the target. Horde only. * Cloth Head, 52 Armor, +4 agi, +7 Sta, +17 Int, +10 Spi. * Bow, 21.9 DPS, +6 Str, +3 Agi. * Shield, 1287 Armor, 22 Block, +11 Sta, Use: Reduces your fall speed for 10 sec. * Cloth Head, 51 Armor, +17 Int, +9 Spi, Equip: Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 22. * Two-Handed Axe, 38.9 DPS, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 250 to 350 damage. * One-Handed Axe, 25.7 DPS, +6 Str, Equip: +10 Attack Power. * Plate Wrist, 163 Armor, +5 Str, +9 Sta, +5 Spi. * Mail Shoulders, 205 Armor, +16 Sta, +7 Spi. * Two-Handed Mace, 39.6 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases your attack speed by 30% for 10 sec. * Leather Wrist, 49 Armor, Appears in the standard types (Intellect, Spirit, Whale, Owl, etc). * Mail Legs, 218 Armor, +13 Str, +5 Agi, +13 Stamina, +5 Spirit. Maps Various useful maps of this instance. *- Mephea.jpg Very large JPEG image with embedded question descriptions, item locations and boss mob tips. *Smaller image (Cliff's notes version) *AtlasMod Map *AmpWoW's Map *Gameamp's Map Walkthrough * WoW Allakhazam's guide to Uldaman Resources * Leather ** Scorpid Scale (skinnable level 40-50 scorpids) Category:Dark Iron Dwarves Category:Explorers' League Category:Zone:Badlands Category:Instances Category:Instance:Uldaman Category:Caves